Case Closed
by Mildly Confused Tree
Summary: Emily meets the Winchester Boys on the case, and they end up saving each other's lives. Once Sam realises that Emily can help them find their father and his obsession, he's eager to accept her into his make-shift family. Dean thinks something is up though.


"So get this," Sam announced as he entered the room with his laptop snug on his forearm, his other hand scrolling through an article. "Fort Dodge, Iowa, has had some freaky things happening. Look at this, Dean-" He turned the Laptop around and sat on the edge of the bed. Dean, all groggy eyed and sleepy, sat up and yawned. "-5 men with absolutely no connection to each other were strangled - there is nothing in common between any of them. All died on different days, different times, had different jobs and their history doesn't match up."

Dean frowned as he tried to make sense of this while was tired. "What're we dealing with? Not a revengeful ghost." He ruled out the obvious. "Any idea of what's happening here, Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname but answered any way, "No vamp bites or signs of breaking an entering. Just bruises on the neck and signs of extreme panic in the brain scans but that's it."

"Think it could be a simple serial killer?" Dean questioned as he craved the strange warmth that the bed was emitting. The mattress sucked but he still wanted some sleep. "Maybe it's just a psychopath."

Sam shrugged, not entirely convinced by that. "I dunno, Dean, it looks like our sort of thing. All of these guys went to sleep with all their doors locked and next to their wives or, no one in this guy's case-" he pointed at the picture of 'Andrew Weselton', a balding guy with crocked teeth but warm brown eyes. "There wasn't any sound according to their sleeping partners. They just went to sleep, woke up and suddenly - dead. Someone being strangled would have moved around or choked but these deaths were _silent_."

Dean scratched the back of his neck before nodding, "A'right, this is a case." He told Sam simply, who nodded in approval. "Now just let me jump in the shower then we'll go to this place."

"I'll get you some coffee."

"Yeah, you do that."

* * *

**Fort Dodge, Iowa.  
7:34 PM**

Dean walked into the local tavern wearing the damn monkey suit, his fake FBI badge resting in his pocket should he need to prove he was allowed certain information. Sam would be back at their motel researching about possible entities haunting this town, and he was going out to do a little field work.

He slipped onto a stool and smiled charmingly at the 19 year old brunette that caught his eye and walked away from the man with a police star on his shoulder; _'Sheriff,'_ Dean thought to himself. That'd be useful information. "Hey, doll," He lowered his voice as the brunette leaned over the counter, her ass sticking out and breasts flaunted.

Dean was liking where this was going.

"It's Samantha." She corrected him and suddenly, Dean didn't find her as alluring. Probably because it was far too close to his little brother's name and well - Samantha was a mouthful, but he was _not_ going to be shouting 'Sam!' when he hit an orgasm. "What can I get for you?" She purred.

Dean smiled, "Just a little bit of whisky. I'm on duty," He baited her.

As expected, Samantha's eyes bulged, "You with the Fed's?" She asked in amazement and Dean shrugged. "Seriously? Oh, this is big news! Sheriff Callahan over there hasn't been able to get any evidence on these mysterious killings, you know? Mrs Davis is gonna be happy that someone's come to investigate the deaths!" She ran out of breath by the end of the sentence but her eyes sparkled and her smile was more genuine.

Dean couldn't remember the last time he was on a case and the locals were happy to see him. It was a loving, close-knitted town.

"It perked out interests." Was Dean's short reply. "So, could I get a little bit of that whisky? I'm pretty parched."

Samantha grinned and winked, "Comin' right up, officer!" And then she bounced away to get a sparkling cup from the display case, filling it up with a little bit of whisky and a hell of a lot of ice. She slid it to him and smiled brightly, "Enjoy!" Then she went to attend to others lining up at the bar. Dean nodded in her direction and sipped a bit of the whisky, letting out a content sigh.

"This is good." He groaned to himself.

There was a chuckle and someone sat in the chair next to him. Dean's interests were perked as soon as he pinned the laugh as a woman's, and turned his head to meet sea green eyes. "Best in the state." She exaggerated and Dean smirked at her. She was definitely someone he'd take a shot at.

She was tall, probably taller than him with those heels on, and she wore a skirt with strange patterns on it that really didn't make sense. She wore black stockings that disappeared under her skirt and Dean wondered if she'd let him see the start of the stockings. Her skirt was a professional white looking blouse hidden behind a black blazer. Her hair was dark and loose, and stopped just under her breasts. Her features were actually quite delicate, but she had a smile that suggested she wasn't an innocent as she looked.

"_Hello_," Dean purred, suddenly interested in this woman. "And may I ask your name?"

She smiled at him. "Emily Rudd, it's nice to meet you..."

"Dean Michaelis," Dean used his alias without batting an eyelash and Emily's eyebrow raised slightly at the name.

"That sounds like an anime character," She told him with a giggle. "So, what brings you around? Don't think I recognize you. Trust me, I'd have remembered seeing you around."

Dean liked where this was going. "I'm with the FBI, we're here to investigate the strange murders going around. I'd tell you more but that's ah- classified." Emily seemed slightly put off with this and Dean realized she was the nosy type. _Brilliant_. "In fact, I'm on duty, so could I just ask you a few questions?"

Emily nodded and leaned against the counter. "What'd you like to know, FBI Agent Dean Michaelis?"

"Chad Davis, the first victim, what do you know about him?"

Emily's breath was deep before she delved into the topic, "Well, I just moved here myself, but he was a popular fellow, you know? He was so kind to everyone, so young too. Just got out of the army..."

* * *

"...His wife is living with her mother all the way in Kansas City at the moment so she isn't available for questioning, but that Sheriff Callahan has cleared her of suspicion already. This is definitely a case." Dean recounted to Sam, who was eating his stupid rabbit food. Dean gleefully bit into his cheeseburger.

Sam seemed pleased, if not about the fact that he was right then Dean actually got some information out of some locals. "I've done a little research myself and I'm pretty sure it's a Mare."

"A horse?" Dean blinked owlishly. "A _horse_ is strangling all these people?"

Sam pursed his lips as his face moulded into a bitchface to rule all other sassy expressions. "Not the horse, the _demon_." He sighed in annoyance before he thought carefully about the information he'd read and recited it almost perfectly. Lawyer's didn't have laptop's to guide them, after all, they needed to memorise almost everything on the spot. "The mare is a female shape-shifting demon from Germanic folklore who torments her victims while they sleep. During the day, she appears as a normal woman, disguising herself as someone's mother, wife, or a local shopkeeper. A mare can easily enter her victims' homes through keyholes or the smallest cracks in the wall. When she finds a victim, she mounts their chest causing pains, tightness, troubled breathing, and horrible dreams. If she cannot find a human, the mare will prey on animals instead."

Dean swallowed the last bit of her cheeseburger and nodded, "That's a mouthful," He said first and foremost, making Sam roll his eyes again. "So we're looking for a shape-shifting demon that preys on sleeping men and can break past nearly all defences?" He asked in sarcastic exasperation.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Fantastic."

The doorbell rung and the old woman who seemed to own the restaurant cooed affectionately, "Emily!" She called and Dean perked at the familiar name. "It's so nice to see you again, dear! How are you fitting in? Well?"

Emily's black hair was wavy today and she still wore those heels from last night. She looked quite comfortable in her casual white and blue dress and smiled, her red lipstick contrasting with her white teeth. "That's the girl I told you about last night," Dean nudged Sam and he turned around to look at her too.

There was a deep hum from the giant, "She's better than most of the women you chose." Was his roundabout way of admitting that she was pretty. Dean knew that that was a pretty big jump for Sam. He was still strung up about Jessica, no matter how many times Dean assured him that her death had nothing to do with him.

"Must be a casual here," Dean added on unnecessarily. "The old woman acts like they've known each other forever."

"That's just how old people are, Dean." Sam replied annoyed. "Didn't you say she moved in 2 weeks ago? She's just being welcoming."

Dean shrugged. "It's weird though, ain't it?" He mumbled to himself.

Emily was brought into the waddling old woman's arms and seemed like she was at home as she hugged the woman. "I've been doing lovely," Her voice rung out. "Of course, I'm still looking for a suitable job, but all is well."

"Why don't you work here?"

"I couldn't impose! Besides, you don't have enough financial security to support another full-time worker, ma'am."

Dean smirked. "Rough." Sam remarked as they watched the interaction.

The old woman deflated visibly but she shrugged, "Oh, you're right, dear. Well, sit! I'll go and make you up some pancakes, how's that sound?" Emily's smile seemed to be answer enough, and Emily sat down at a circular table with two seats opposite of each other, content with being by herself.

Her eyes drifted around the store aimlessly as she took in her surroundings, before they landed on Sam and Dean and recognition flashed in her eyes. Sam, the ever worrier, shot Dean a panicked look. Dean had his eyes on Emily though and winked at her.

"Here on top secret business?" She asked casually, leaning against her propped up wrist. "Or is this personal?" She glanced at Sam then back at Dean, and the brother's understood what she was implying immediately.

"We-We _aren't_ like that...!" Sam spluttered. Did he and Dean really not look alike!?

Dean pursed his lips. "We're brothers!" He stressed.

Emily shrugged, "All right, all right, sorry," She apologized but she obviously didn't buy anything they were saying. "So, it's business then?" She asked once more and Sam shook his head while Dean nodded. "Well?"

"We're always on duty?" Sam lied smoothly, but it was still phrased as a question and Emily smiled sweetly at him. Either she was flirting or she was generally like that. "Um, do those hurt?" Sam tried to change the subject. "Your shoes, I mean."

Emily blinked owlishly before sliding her shoes off her feet and held them by the heels, "These old things?" She asked in confusion. They didn't look old at all. The were polished and the heels shined brightly. "No, they're painless. I could lend them to you if you want to find out for yourself."

"I'm fine."

"Your loss."

Dean grinned at her, "I thought heels were more of a going out type of thing, not a casual wear." He admitted and Emily smoothly put her shoes back on while she shook her head at their small talk.

"High heels are an essential, Agent. Besides, they make my legs look _fantastic_," She kicked her legs to emphasise them. They did make them look better, Dean had to admit, and he shrugged as if to say 'Fair enough.' Sam didn't know what to say. At least she wasn't asking about their business any more.

Suddenly, the old woman came into the scene with a plate of pancakes sprinkled with icing sugar, a banana sliced neatly in half waiting on top, with maple syrup drenching the cup cakes. On the sides were a scoop of ice-cream and whipped cream. "Here you go, love. Wanna be paying now or later?"

In response, Emily drew out a $20 note and murmured a: "Keep the change," before she began to dig into her breakfast, resembling that of a starved child. "You boys got anything on the case?" Emily asked after she chewed and swallowed her small bite. "I'd be happy to help. Anything to get this murderer locked up."

Sam nodded, "The information you provided us with yesterday helped narrow down suspects," He gave her the half-truth. "Thank you very much for your cooperation."

Emily smiled ruefully, "I didn't know the bloke too well, but from what I did know, he didn't deserve to be killed." She shoved the banana in her mouth and shook her head. "I wouldn't wish that kind of death on my worst enemy."

Clearing his throat, Dean stood up. "Well!" He said perkily, annoyed at the sudden atmosphere change. "Me and my partner best be off and continue this... Investigation, right, Sammy?"

"It's Sam, and sure, yeah."

"Great!" Dean clapped his hands together and shot Sam a look. Emily shrugged and went back to her food, unbothered by their need to depart. "Let's go, Sammy."

* * *

"She's the Mare, Sam!" Dean insisted as they sat down on the motel's bed. "I guarantee it!"

Sam pursed his lips and nodded slowly, "I'm not 100% sure, but she's pretty suspicious, isn't she?" He asked rhetorically, but Dean still nodded as if he was asking the most obvious question in the world. "Tomorrow night, what victim do you suppose the Mare is going to attack?"

"Oh, Sheriff Callahan, I'm positive," Dean answered easily. "He's getting in the way, but so are we, but that Sheriff is the easiest to attack since Emily's been here long enough to know what's going on. We're new meat, she has no idea about us."

Sam nodded and laid on his bed, "So we have all the iron, silver, salt, bullets and holy water packed, right?" He asked Dean as he slowly lulled into sleep.

Dean laid in his own bed, drawing the covers to his shoulders. "Yeah, it's under the bed." He told Sam. "Right, night."

"Goodnight, Dean."

It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep, because they knew that if there was the slightest bump in the night then they were going to up and armed.

It was strange, for Sam. He hadn't had a nightmare in that long, actually. But that night, Jess' death hit him like a train and her screams were echoing in his head. Her blaming him for what'd happened. He could almost smell the smoke as the house burned down, but he couldn't leave. Jessica was pinned on the ceiling, screaming in pain and at him when she could.

Sam was trapped.

"SAM!" Dean's voice broke his broken-hearted trance. "SAM, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

Sam frowned at the voice. "Dean?" He called in confusion. "Dean, what's happening?"

"IT WASN'T EMILY, SAMMY. THAT MARE, IT WASN'T EMILY. SHE'S MOUNTED YOU, SHE'S GIVING YOU NIGHTMARES, SHE'S SUCKING YOUR LIFE AWAY RIGHT NOW AND I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP!" Dean's voice was getting louder and louder, it was overthrowing the roars of the fire and the screams of Jess.

Sam gasped sharply as he began to feel a sharp pain in his chest, and his knees felt weak just before he collapsed in his own nightmare. Jess was still screaming at him and Sam tried to ignore her, no matter how much it hurt him to do it. Sam pinched himself, trying to cliché way of waking himself up and was angered when he felt nothing. "Sam, wake up!" Dean cried out once more.

"I'm trying!" He shouted back, even though he knew that Dean would not be able to hear him. Sam looked around the burning room and saw nothing that would help him. Sam eyed the fire wearily before sighing. It was the only way. "I love you, Jess," He told the figure on the ceiling before throwing himself into the flames.

They licked and bit at his skin and Sam wondered if this is what Jess felt like on the ceiling. He screamed; "DEAN!"

"Sam?" Was the reply, and it wasn't screaming in his ear any more. It was groggy, as if he were just waking up. Sam realized that voice was himself - the part of his mind that wanted to keep fighting... "Sam?!"

Sam properly opened his eyes and met the cold big brown eyes of the woman on his chest. She was naked, with her breast rubbing up on his chest, and her legs wrapped around his abdomen. Her jaw had unhinged itself and laid in the middle of his chest while her fingers tightened around his neck. Her hair was long and brown and covered her breasts.

"Oooh," She purred interested. "You've woken up."

Dean stood up and grabbed the pistol from under his pillow and aimed it at her, but she didn't flinch. "Get off him." He growled possessively. "Sammy, you all right?" Sam could only managed to wheeze. She wasn't aiming for immediate death yet, her hands were slowly tightening, like she was drawing it out, taunting Dean.

"No can do, sugar," The Mare's voice was seductive as her taloned fingernails traced patterns in Sam's neck, not drawing blood but managing to sting slightly. "I've already attached myself to this man. His terrors... Oh, my, his nightmares are so _deliciously fresh_, how could I resist?" She lowered herself some more and smiled at Sam. "Jessica, was it? That girlfriend of yours. She was pretty hot, if you know what I mean."

Sam thrashed, offended by her casual use of Jess' name, but the Mare merely pierced his neck gently, as if warning him. "Don't move. Either of you." Her voice had hardened as she threatened them both. "I've got a little friend guarding that bag under your bed, Sammy. So, you both are going to die, all right? Because you _don't_ mess with The Mare when she's feeding. It's a nice lesson."

Despite her warning, Dean rolled out of the bed and reached for the bag under Sam's bed, but an actual ugly Goblin leaped out and attached itself to Dean's chest, surprising him. "These little shits are real?" He wheezed. The Goblin merely stared at him as it sat on his chest. "Aw fuck- what're you doing to me, you son of a bitch?!"

"He's feeding." The Mare sounded bored. "Goblin's get hungry too."

"Ge'roff," Sam growled. "Now!"

The Mare rolled her eyes. "Forgive me if I'm not trembling, love, but you're pinned underneath me, helpless. I don't find you overly threatening." She told him sassily before she pressed her naked body flush against his own. "Now, let's go back to that nightmare, all right?" She kissed the hollow of his neck and Sam gasped sharply as the feeling of flames engulfed his body again. She kissed his jawline. Jess was screaming again. "But this nightmare - it haunts you... So I'm going to do this nice and slowly."

Sam realised he was dying right now. She was drinking his life as if it were vodka and she was an alcoholic. "Sammy...!" Dean's voice was faraway, but Sam could still hear the tiredness and fight in his voice. "Sammy, you can't-"

"Shut up, Dean," The Mare replied, planting those poisonous kisses on Sam, making him slowly retreat into the nightmare once again. "Your brother is gone, and there is nothing you can do - except join him, of course."

The door to the motel slammed open and The Mare and her Goblin hissed at the interruption. "Hello, boys." Greeted a familiar voice. "You've messed this entire case up for me, you know."

"Emily...?" Dean asked in confusion.

"E-ly?" Sam wheezed. The fire seemed to be doused.

There was a scoff and the weight on Sam's chest was lightening, "Of course," The Mare groaned. "I knew you'd eventually catch on, Miss Rudd."

Sam felt like Emily shrugged. "I knew since the first kill, honestly, it was just a matter of capturing you without seeming suspicious myself." There was a click that Sam immediately recognized as a gun being loaded. "Sayonara, Horse-Play." Sam didn't hear anything (_'Silencer,'_ he thought. _'smart.'_) and the weight was removed from his chest.

Sam woke with a start and coughed as he inhaled the oxygen greedily, scrambling so he could sit upright. The Goblin screeched in dismay at it's owner's death and flung itself at Emily, who hit the oncoming creature with the back of her gun and pierced it with her heel once it fell to the ground. Sam and Dean eyed her confused and Emily took her heel out of the Goblin, satisfied when it didn't get up. "My right heel is made of silver, my left heel is made of iron." She told them, smiling innocently. "Hello."

Dean looked at Sammy and rose his eyebrow, but Sam just shook his head. "Horse-Play? Really?" Dean settled for.

"I felt like I needed a cheesy one-liner." Replied Emily in exasperation. "Why weren't you two prepared for this? I'd have thought the Winchester Brother's would be prepared for this type of mythological attack."

Sam blinked, "You knew who we were?" He questioned.

At the same time, Dean protested: "We'd thought she'd go for Callahan first!"

"You also thought I was The Mare," Emily told him in deadpan. She then turned to Sam and shrugged, "I knew as soon as I saw you and Dean at the diner. I've been tracing this demon's steps ever since the first kill, honestly. Turns out it was Samantha, that bar's keeper. The most ordinary, innocent girl you'd ever meet was causing the deaths. It's amusing, really."

Sam coughed a little more and nodded, "How'd you know she'd come for us?"

Emily smiled. "I followed her. She followed you. I took the room across from you just in case and then I heard some suspicious noises and - ta da! Moose over there is being straddled by the Nightmare Demon." Emily wiped her heel on the bed sheet. "Hey, at least she was naked. Must have made it a little more enjoyable. The Mare has a nice body." Emily admired the naked demon on the floor for a moment before shrugging.

"Is the son of a bitch dead though?" Dean stood up and stretched his arms and pushed out his chest. Sam followed his example.

The Mare twitched and Emily blinked. "No- aw, fuck!" The Mare leaped up, slower than usual, but still alive and screamed as she flung herself at Emily and latched onto the beautiful hunter. "You made about the Horse-Play joke?" She wheezed as The Mare latched onto her neck. "HELP!" She yelled at the Winchester's.

There were lights turning on in the hallways and that meant that people were going to be coming quickly. "DEAN!" Sam called as he threw the gun armed with silver and iron bullets (every second cartridge). Dean caught the gun smoothly and shot the demon, hoping the bullet wouldn't go through the demon and hit Emily.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?!" Came the loud and angry voice of the motel's owner.

"DIE!" The Mare screeched in Emily's face and she raised her arm to plunge her long nails into Emily's chest.

Sam and Dean saw that these bullets would not work, they needed something else, something better, and Sam remembered what he'd read and spewed up the words instantly:

"Hier leg' ich mich schlafen,

Keine Nachtmahr soll mich plagen,

Bis sie schwemmen alle Wasser,

Die auf Erden fließen,

Und tellet alle Sterne,

Die am Firmament erscheinen!"

The Mare had frozen at the first word and twitched on top of Emily as her body and wretchedness reacted to the words. The door was slammed open and the trucker from the Reception Desk gawked at the sight. "Samantha?" The local sounded betrayed. The Mare merely screamed in agony before a black smoke flew out of her mouth and the body collapsed on top of Emily, empty.

Sam, Dean and Emily all panted. "That was..." Emily began, out of breath.

"Exciting?" Sam tried awkwardly.

"Suicidal." Dean corrected in a much more firm voice. He turned to the Trucker at the door and grinned weakly, "Caught the killer." He told him.

The Trucker looked exploited and baffled as he stared at Samantha's body and he turned to them in anger. "She a demon?" He snarled like the word was filthy on his tongue.

Sam and Dean blinked wildly and Emily just barked a laugh, "She was!" She told the Trucker delighted. "Ah, Fredrickson, I knew you'd catch on!" She turned to the baffled Sam and Dean with a grin, "This town is superstitious, did you know? They'll believe you if you tell them that there was a demon around."

"Was there?" Fredrickson repeated, turning to Sam and Dean this time. His eyes were narrowed and he was playing with his hat. "Were there a demon in this town?"

"Yeah." Sam breathed. Telling the locals the truth had never actually been an option to them before.

Fredrickson sighed in remorse, "Ah... That's a shame. Thank you three for allowing this town to be pure again. You know, we'd all had an idea of what it was. That's a Mare, right?" He asked to any one who'd listen and Emily nodded, still underneath the naked, limp body. "Everyone in the town had ways to keep out a Mare, except those who got themselves killed. We just don't know how to properly kill it."

Emily grinned. "Well, The Mare was simply a demon possession Samantha. If the heartbeat is anything to go by, Samantha is still alive." Emily informed everyone in the room. "Yeah, I can feel it. I'm not sure if she swings the same way as me, you know, so her waking up naked on top of me probably won't be a good way to start her day."

"She trustworthy?" Fred asked. "Even though she been possessed, she still trustworthy?" Emily nodded and Fred nodded. "Good. Her old man ain't gon' be happy otherwise. I'll get her all cleaned up."

Dean shook his head slowly and Sam felt like he could have laughed. "This went well," Said the large man. "Well, better than most cases."

"So you're a hunter, huh?" Dean asked, turning to Emily. Fred picked up Samantha and Emily covered Samantha with a throw blanket quickly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Emily shrugged as she turned to them. "Didn't think I needed to." She told them before smiling sweetly. "So, I take it I'm prone to answering questions right about now?"

Sam nodded. "A little bit."

"Shoot."

At Emily's consent, the word's came from Dean's mouth without him thinking about it. "You're a lesbian?"

Emily blinked owlishly before shaking her head, "Bi." She told him. "I'm kind of a fence sitter," She winked at him and Dean smiled brightly. Sam rolled his eyes. "Anything else? That doesn't regard my sexuality?"

Sam thought over it for a bit before nodding. "Yeah, you wanna hunt with us?"

"WHAT?!" Emily and Dean both shouted.

Sam nodded. "We need the help, Dean. She's obviously a little bit more experienced than us and a much better liar. I mean, come on! She made her shoes into weapons!"

Emily blinked. "Well... I'll let you two talk about this," she sounded a little anxious as she strutted out of the room. Dean glared at Sam almost instantly.

"Explain yourself, right now, Sammy."

* * *

_**Fort Dodge, Iowa.  
Thursday (The next day)**_  
**2:53 PM**

"It's quite amazing that that demon actually healed me before it was ejected," Samantha murmured.

Emily shrugged off her coat, "That doesn't make it an angel, you know. It was probably just healing itself, which was technically _you_. I don't think the Mare expected the other Hunter to know how to completely banish her." Emily slowly unbuttoned her blouse before she threw it next to her coat. "It's still a demon."

Samantha nodded, "That makes sense. It's perfectly selfish - but still, you saved me from killing one more person, and for that, I'm grateful." Samantha unbuttoned her plaid shirt slowly, making sure her eyes were locked with Emily's. "I don't think I could ever repay you for that..." Her voice had lowered and the sound went straight to Emily's womanhood.

With a smirk, Emily gently grabbed Samantha's arms and pulled her closer. Their breasts, both still in their bras, rubbed together and Emily bit her lip as Samantha softly moaned. "You're paying me back right now, aren't you?" Emily purred under her breath as she tilted Samantha's head up to look at her.

Samantha looked incredibly turned on already and she pushed herself closer to Emily, so that their bodies were flushed against each other. "You've already seen me naked and on top of you though." Samantha whispered.

"I prefer sex when it's done by someone's own will." Emily replied with a shrug before she grabbed Samantha's face and lowered her own down to meet her. Emily tasted everything that Samantha had to offer. She bit down on her bottom lip every now and then and let her tongue wonder around her mouth.

Emily broke the kiss herself and pulled Samantha's hair, tilting the girl's head up as she began to kiss her collarbones. Slowly, she started nipping and licking at the skin, enjoying the little whimpers that Samantha was offering her. "Please," Samantha moaned softly, like a secret, and Emily began sucking. She stuck her thigh out and Samantha sat on it before she started to roll her hips.

Emily continued to suck and lick her neck as she expertly unclipped Samantha's bra, pulling away to admire her breasts now that they were in front of her. Emily moaned at the sight of them, perky and pink, with her nipples perky in excitement. Without any warning, Emily licked the nipple and felt Samantha shudder in pleasure. She licked it once more and found the reaction was exactly the same, then she took the breast in her mouth.

"Oh god," Samantha moaned. "This is my first time with a girl..." She admitted with flushed cheeks.

Emily hummed around the breast as she sucked on it. "Is that so?" She growled as she switched tits. She continued the routine until Samantha had started to roll her hips again, at which point Emily grabbed Samantha's hips and stilled her. "I'll take the lead, then."

Samantha nodded eagerly in agreement. "Pants off." Emily murmured before kissing Samantha's neck, trailing down, in between the breasts and then up. Samantha stood up after getting to her senses and slid down the shorts and underwear as one. "Lie down," Emily ordered and Samantha obeyed. Once Samantha was down, Emily hiked her knees up and spread them apart. "I'm going to eat you out, all right?" She told her, and Samantha whimpered.

Emily kissed down her thighs before she brushed her finger along Samantha's warmth and smiled, "You're already wet for me, aren't you?" She teased and Samantha nodded, biting her lip hard. "Ready?" She asked quickly and at her approval, Emily rubbed her clit slowly. Samantha moaned loudly and Emily kissed her naval before plunging in. She fingered Samantha slowly at first before realizing that Samantha was really quite comfortable, and added in the second finger.

She started pumping quicker and quicker, until four fingers were in and her own panties were beginning to get wet too. Samantha was thrashing around, trying to rub her own clit, but stopped once Emily slapped her fingers away. Samantha had her head tilted back in pleasure, letting out soft moans as her cheeks reddened.

Emily enjoyed hearing Samantha call her name in her orgasm, and was about to make herself cum when a knock sounded on the door. "You girls done in there?" Was the dry voice of Fred. "Come on, I've let you have your fun. Emily, those two FBI agents are in the bar, waiting for you." Emily rolled her eyes and sucked the come off her fingers, letting a popping sound whenever she pulled her finger out. Samantha was undone on the floor, completely wrecked as she panted harshly.

"Done already?" She moaned before beginning to pleasure herself. "Do you have to go?"

Emily stood up in reply, annoyed that she didn't get her fix and put back on her blouse and coat. "I have other duties to attend to, evidently." She told Samantha in an almost upset way. Samanatha didn't seem to be paying much mind to her as she pleasured herself, but the words did process eventually. "If I don't have to leave immediately, I'll drop by and we'll... Finish this up, yeah?"

Samantha slipped a finger inside her and whimpered as she nodded at Emily, "I'll prep myself." She said in between panting breathes. Emily groaned as she felt herself warm up.

"I really wanted to fuck you," She reassured Samantha, who nodded eagerly before pumping her middle finger in her womanhood eagerly. Emily cursed the Winchester Brother's before leaving the broom closet and into the bathroom, where she washed her hands. After drying them she entered the bar and sat across from Sam and Dean.

"You can come." Was their opening sentence, and Sam looked smug as Dean said the words. "If you want, and you don't have to, but you could be a big help to what we're searching for."

Emily pursed her lips, "You interrupted me taking someone's virginity to inform me that I could join you on a roadtrip?" She asked dryly and Sam's cheeks flushed. "And yeah, it was Samantha." She answered to Dean's intrigued look. "I'm going with, and I'm expecting details during the drive. Deal?"

"Sure." Sam shrugged and smiled gently at Emily, enough that she couldn't really stay mad at him. "We're going to get going soon. You might wanna pack up everything..."

Emily groaned, "There is a girl waiting for me in the closet-"

"Come on, you horny bastard," Dean groaned as he stood up. "You can find someone else to screw on other cases. Deal?"

Emily narrowed her eyes before rolling them and standing up herself. "Deal. I get my own hotel room too."

"You're paying for it though," Replied Dean. "And if you're up for any threesomes-"

"No." Emily shut him down quickly. "I like one on one sex. Poor Sam, has to deal with two whores now." She smiled bitterly at Dean before turning to Sam and grinning, "Hope you can catch up, Beanstalk."


End file.
